Dark past,Bright future
by Jordanplow
Summary: sorry for short chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Agile Swift you can call me Agile for short. my family are pegasi My mom has a job at a resturaunt in manehatten and my dad had a job at a pawn shop in the same state.

About my sibling,I have a brother named corkscrew. His mane is grey and his coat is gold, my name is Agile I have a black mane and a brown coat.

it was a nice day in manehatten when I was walking to school. suddenly my brother corkscrew blocked my path as he started to ask me questions. "do you have a math test today" I said smugly. "no!" he shouted I knew he wasn't telling the truth. when we got to school I was trotting to my locker as these two bullies blocked my path "get out the way I don't have time for this." I told the bullies. "look poop boy actualy stood up for him self!" the bully yelled out to everypony. they all started laughing "I just wanna pummel him right now!" I thought. as I walked to class the teacher told me we had a half day I sighed.

When we got home we got a letter from princess celestia. The letter wrote "Dear Swift family I would very much like it if you would go to ponyville for the summer sun celebration!" my mom stood in shock "get your bags ready!" we did what we were told.

when we got to manehatten train station we borded the train and gave the tickets to the shovler. we were over a bridge I was kinda scared until the train started to wobble. I was scared to death when the train was falling I started to fly and caught my brothers hoof barely. but I saw my parents stuck on the train my brother started crying and tears started to build up "NOOO!" I shouted as tears started to flow.

as we got to the ledge I stopped crying still processing what just happened "its okay brother I will always be with you." I whispered in his ear. I told him to go fly to ponyville and follow the tracks to the train station and then I blacked out. I woke up at the beginning of a forest. I started to fly and suddenly a cyan pegasaus pony flew in front of me.(sorry for spelling) "Hi."I said to the cyan pegasaus"Hi my names RainbowDash!" she screamed. as I waved goodbye a lightning bolt struck me and RainbowDash saw me. "where am I am I dead!" I shouted all I could see is a black limbo. then my eyes started to open and I jolted up."where am I" I shouted. "you woke up!" RainbowDash screamed. "Oh and your in ponyville hospital I took you here." she chuckled and left. The nurse walked in "well your awake it looks like you got healed now your allowed to leave." she said in a happy tone. I left immiedietly(sorry about spelling)after she told me.

**first chapter and fanfic what do you think:) please review**


	2. a new love

the next day

It was a sunny day in cloudsdale ,I woke up in rainbows house "She was hugging me!" I thought. then I carefully got out of bed not trying not to wake her up "wow does she like me." I thought then blushed. then she woke up "AAAHHHHH!" she screamed. "what are you doing here!" rainbow told me "you're the one who brought me here!" I yelled then she blushed madly. I then flew out the door and started day dreaming I saw my mom and my dad and started to cry

I went to the everfree forest rainbow told me about it, but she said it was dangerous and I believed her. I decided to go to an empty field and rainbow came with me. rainbow went high in the air, and said she would do a sonic rainboom. " I bet I can do one!" I yelled. "Try!" she yelled back. I went high in the air, I flew down and felt the sound barrier breaking , and BOOM. I did it a sonic rainboom, I felt the air in my face, the adrenalin pumping and I slowed down to get back to land.

"ommigosh ommigosh ommigosh ommigosh ommigosh, you did a sonic rainboom!" she told me as she gasped. " Wait whisper something that you don't want me to hear just to check if I didn't get hurt okay." "okay but why?" "just do it!" "fine!" " I like you agile." rainbow whispered. I could hear it clearly " did you say you like me?" I said confusingly. " no…maybe…yes I do like you." rainbow said as she blushed. "I knew it when I woke up." I said smugly. " well wanna go to my house to take a nap." "sure." I told her. when we were at rainbows house I went inside and started sleeping

** Rainbow's POV**

when we got to my house agile started sleeping right away. I took some covers and lay them on him, "wow do I have a thing for Agile." I thought. I then went to my room to take a nap, I heard hoof steps coming to my room "can I sleep with you rainbow I feel alone." Agile said to me. " uh… sure?" "thanks." he said as he cuddled in bed with me

**how do you like it my second chapter**


End file.
